


Meeting of Minds (and Hearts)

by firewolfsg



Series: A Second Chance at Life AU [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Attraction, Clone!Thrawn, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Matchmaking, Past Character Death, Reflection, Thrawn Appreciation Week, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: Lord Vader has played matchmaker in introducing Thrawn to Veers in hopes that his friends finds love. However, there is still that Alien Connoisseur in the background who desires to make Thrawn (the only Chiss in the Empire) a part of his ‘collection’...Notes: This is my 2018 Thrawn Appreciation Week response: a set of 7 +2 drabbles (100 word stories). This is the SFW edition. The complete 14 drabbles w/ the NSFW entries will be posted separately.





	Meeting of Minds (and Hearts)

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 7 prompt — SFW: Vacation**

Veers wondered about this unusual request from Lord Vader. Suggesting that he accept a review of his AT-AT designs from a respectable and higher ranked officer wasn’t unusual. However, the Dark Lord had rather heavily hinted that he might be approved additional leave to spend a week or two just indulging in design and tinkering.

Honestly, though, he was long overdue a vacation. Max hadn’t had one since his enforced leave after—Zaloriis… He had thrown himself into his work after that, to forget, to prove himself… A short engagement with Grand Admiral Thrawn sounded like just what he needed.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 8 prompt — SFW: Regrets**

Thrawn twirled the lilac pencil back and forth over his knuckles thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought about his brother and the family he’d left behind in Chiss space for a while.

Speaking with Lord Vader always made him feel quite maudlin; the Dark Lord alone in the Empire knew he was a clone of the original Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Eli Vanto had probably already long joined those ranks together with his family and friends among the Chiss too.

Exile… He couldn’t say he resented or regretted his brother’s decision to create him and allow Mitth’raw’nuruodo a chance to live a full healthy life.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 9 prompt — SFW: Going undercover**

Ir'khaim protested Lord Vader’s suggestion that his people not guard Grand Admiral Thrawn while he was visiting the Executor. It hadn’t been all that long ago that Thrawn formed a secretive alliance with the Noghri, and he had already done much to help his people restore their planet under the Empire’s unsuspecting nose, so the Noghri elder didn’t want the man to come under any risk.

“Lord Vader, it was you who charged my people with the Grand Admiral’s protection and safety. Why can we not offer our usual undercover services?”

“General Veers is trustworthy. And they require— some privacy.”

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 10 prompt — SFW: Gifts**

“An art piece from Denon; my home world?” Max studied the little, pretty sculpture that his long-time friend Admiral Firmus Piett had procured for him.

Firmus shrugged, “Lord Vader requested my assistance and asked that I hand this to you to be given to Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

“Wait?” Max gave him a bewildered look. “So, I’m to give the Grand Admiral a gift from him?”

“Lord Vader said it’s apparently a cultural thing with the Grand Admiral’s species. He just wanted you to make a good impression.

“Thrawn’s the only Chiss in our Empire, so Lord Vader must know him?”

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 11 prompt — SFW: Pets**

“Cinnamon, please? You’re going to make me tardy.” Thrawn let out a long-suffering sigh as both Rukh and Captain Faro tried to carefully pry the Ysalamir from his shoulders without tearing his uniform.

The Ysalamir was usually a wanderer who would leave him for excursions about the ship to visit his favourite Imperials for play or treats. However, Cinnamon had sensed Thrawn’s imminent departure and clung on to him.

Thrawn didn’t begrudge the expression of tightly suppressed laughter on Karyn’s face. This was his own doing; she had warned about spoiling his pets and not establishing clear authority with them.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 12 prompt — SFW: Family**

The—gift was unexpected. Thrawn saw Vader’s meddling in having the General present him something so revealing of himself.

He knew of the General’s lost family; a wife lost to illness, and a son lost to the rebels. A bereavement that apparently explained Veers’ brief rock bottom sojourn with an Imperial Garrison where Thrawn had first noticed him and pointed him out to Lord Vader. Then, there was an unfortunate side-trip to a prison camp at Zaloriis, from which Vader liberated him.

However, at the Executor, Thrawn could see the strong bonds of family Veers formed again with his men.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 13 prompt — SFW: Never again**

The Grand Admiral was a wonder.

A few minutes in his presence, and Max could understand how and why the man had risen through the ranks so quickly. He had discerned immediately that the gift Max handed him wasn’t of his procurement, but arranged by Lord Vader. However, Thrawn had kindly suggested that their Dark Lord had only wished to convey upon him Max’s values of family and protectiveness for his men. 

Only his wife had ever taken his breath away with their first meeting. With her death, Max had thought he’d never again love another. But this Chiss man…

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 12 prompt — ~~NSFW~~ SFW: Work of art**

The Connoisseur examined the life-sized sculpture he’d commissioned of the Empire’s only Chiss officer. These art pieces never lasted long, since he’d have them replaced with the real thing, However… this man…

It was—different with him. The Connoisseur initially couldn’t articulate why he’d be dissatisfied when he had so many other races in his collection. Thrawn was just a Pantoran with no tattoos and an eye condition.

Except—he was more than that… There was an intoxicating intelligence about him… And the Connoisseur knew he wanted this man’s willing submission and subjugation. He *would* conquer and claim this man.

* * *

**Thrawn Appreciation Week Jan. 13 prompt — ~~NSFW~~ SFW: Recruitment**

“You’re going ta a lot of trouble for this particular prize.” The Mandalorian said. “He’s a Grand Admiral and rumour has it he has both Vader and Palpatine’s favour.”

“You can’t do it?”

“Just checking, cause it’s going ta cost you. Especially if you want him alive and kicking.”

“And willing.”

“That can be arranged. But like I said— it’s going ta be a lot of trouble ta arrange this brainwashing ta make him forget he was ever an officer of the Imperial Navy. You sure he’ll still be what you want once we scrub that out?”

“Yes, I’m sure.“

* * *

End for now

Thanks for reading.


End file.
